moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyleril Silversword
Tyleril Silversword, also known as "Tylenol" to many within the Sunguard, is an Duskward of the Dawnmenders. His blacksmith shop, Silversword Forges, is located in Farstrider Squre, Silvermoon City. Tyleril's young son Samiel Silversword is a prodigy and apprenticed to Celtrois Soleilbrillant. Appearance Outside of the infirmary Tyleril has a strong preference to wearing robes of traditional Sin'dorei designs and colors. When working at his smithy he changes it to a long grey sleeveless tunic and pants. Regardless of what he wears the halo of Light is always floating delicately between his pointed ears. Due to centuries of blacksmithing Tyleril's hands are calloused, cuticles often stained black. It is rare to see him without a warm smile. Healing Tyleril uses the Light to heal. He works best with flesh wounds, though he has experience with non-magical methods of healing and specializes in pain relief. He's familiar with basic herbs, salves, and medicines. Tyleril has shown a willingness to work with Illidari, Death Knights, and others. Though he avoids combat he almost always carried a heavy war mace or hammer with him, symbolic of his profession as a blacksmith. Personality Afflicted with a severe stutter Tyleril is a dedicated, gentle, and fiercely loyal man who does his best to see the good in the world. It's rare to see him without a warm smile and a kind word. Few get past the warm smile and cheerful attitude to see what lies underneath, shown only to a small handful he trusts. Early life Born to a family of commoners, Tyleril was taught the art of metal smithing from a young age. He desired something more: to become a mage. When he was tested his skill in the arcane was weak and he struggled to do more than the most basic of spells. Resentment grew at what he felt was his Mother's suffocating maternal love and his Father's narrow view of the world. The more Tyleril tried to leave, the more his parents would react negatively. It was with some enthusiasm that he left his home shortly after reaching adulthood. He never saw his parents again, assuming them to be dead after the end of the Third War and has never made any attempts to search for them. The Light When his attempt to become a mage failed Tyleril moved around for a while, searching for something better than life as a simple blacksmith. Whether by chance or something more he encountered a priest from the Church of Holy Light. Won over by the promise that he could be more with the Light he eagerly become a novice underneath the priest. It is not known how long he stayed with the Priest but his writings suggest he stayed with the Priest until the priest died of old age. After serving in Northrend Tyleril's belief in the Light was heavily influenced by the Argent Crusade. He gained a halo of Light over his head at some point in time. Though how or why is not known. The Sunguard Ten years after his husband has vanished Tyleril felt that lack of purpose. Finding friendship with Celtrois Soleilbrillant and Razail Dusksinger encouraged him to pursue the Sunguard to once more find purpose he felt he was lacking. He seems to have found it working in the Dawnmenders and it's rare to see him without a cheerful smile or a kind greeting. When not found in the infirmary it's not uncommon to find him asleep at his desk, kept mostly free of clutter. He's often around, Razail, Celtrois, Rai'thas Starshield, Alexander Bloodshield, Thanelor Silvervale ,or Aestus Battlevalor whom he considers close friends. Symphony of Silvermoon During the events that transpired during Symphony of Silvermoon Tyleril was a known Loyalist and supporter of the state of Quel'thalas during the events that transpired. He was known to have explored the undercroft where Sorana Dawngrace and her cultists resided along with Veleth Ashcaster, Knight-Captain Amren Sunsworn, Selestra Rosevale, and Renethial. He persuaded two cultists, Kiff and Cully, to change sides during the exploration. Kiff and Cully mysteriously vanished after returning to Silvermoon City and it is highly suspected Tyleril and Renethiel had some hand in it. Closer to the end of SOS Tyleril was kidnapped by Luneth Dawnseeker before the Battle for Sunstrider Isle and during the battle was seen healing those that had fallen on both sides, regardless of affiliation. Despite mana potions and gifts of vitality that some of the fighters had given him he pushed himself to hard and slept for nearly a week after the battle. When the necropolis hovered over Silvermoon he healed alongside the ground forced until called to help those who had gone inside the necropolis. He was awarded a Blood Star for his actions, the highest commendation and respect the Thalassian State offered to its citizens. Category:Blood Elf Category:Priests Category:Blacksmiths Category:Characters